This invention relates to the formation of fusible coatings or structures (e.g., polymer or polymer composite coatings, or reinforced polymer coatings, as well as polymer, or reinforced polymer structures) via a thermal spray process. In particular, the invention relates to formation of these coatings or structures using a flameless thermal spray process.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,020; 3,958,758; 4,416,421; 4,694,990; 5,236,327; 5,285,967; 5,503,872; 5,932,293 and 7,216,814; by U.S. Patent Applications Nos. US2006/166153 and US2009/095823; and by International Patent Application No. PCT/US2007/009021; the disclosures of which patents and patent applications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.